Connected
by keiiah
Summary: [Kotake x Doremi] Even if I hadn’t understood then, I understand now, and I find myself wondering if you feel the same.


This story contains **spoilers **for the episode in Ojamajo Doremi Dokaan (I think) when Doremi twists her ankle.

--

The last time I've seen this episode was years ago when it showed on television, and I've only actually gotten the actual storyline from AMVs of this lovely pairing I've seen recently so correct me if I make any mistakes... Oh yes, the entire fic is based on that episode so it actually starts off in the middle of the episode... ummmm, I hope it doesn't confuse anyone!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi.

--

**Connected**

--

I never understood why I had felt that way when I let you carry me during that school field trip when I twisted my ankle. Those mixed feelings that all suddenly started stirring up from inside me as I listened to you breathe, somehow, by being right beside you. Maybe it was the sheer close distance between us that made me feel. I suddenly felt your gentleness overflowing inside me. I suddenly felt all those things that I couldn't normally feel while you picked a fight with me, when you called me 'Dojimi', and so on.

Although it had been put right in my face (those emotions), I never understood what they meant. I guess I never really thought much about it. It felt so right though. I never went any deeper with my thinking but I knew that I liked it that you were by my side. It wouldn't have been the same if it had been someone else that I had been with at that time. Even if it had been one of my very close friends, they might not have been able to carry me like the way you did. We might not have found that large rock where we hid under to wait until it stopped raining.

I don't know. Even though insults seemed to hang around your mouth all day, I felt like your actions spoke so much for me. I couldn't understand why you gave me the last of your candy when I was hungry, even though you were pretty much starving yourself. I felt bad for eating it, but you know something? That candy was one of the best ones I'd ever eaten—even though it was just another normal candy drop.

While I was on your back with the rain falling onto us, I remembered that it was very cold and my clothes were getting wet. Normally, I wouldn't really like rain, because the sounds it made were lonely and the way the sky would be so cloudy and grey just made me feel sad. It's a very depressing sight if you asked me. But that time, it was different. Even though I wasn't watching the rain from indoors through a window, but outdoors with the rain actually falling onto me, it didn't feel so bad, you know?

It was difficult to try and think of an explanation as to why it didn't feel quite as dreadful as I didn't like rain very much, but I would say that it was because you were there. You were there for me and as I looked around at the surrounding nature, the rain actually seemed to glisten as it fell. For a moment there, I thought that it was beautiful. The normally lonely sounds of rain hitting the floor suddenly became so comforting to listen to. The depressing sight of rain itself suddenly became so brilliant, too. It's hard to explain; those complicated feelings I felt when you were with me that time.

I knew that I could have easily gotten out of that small cave (or rock). I could have easily excused myself and used magic to get us out of there, you know? I really thought about doing that while we were sitting, staring out into the rain that seemed to fall and keep falling from the sky. I reached my hand into my pocket and touched my maho tap. Holding it and thinking of using it, I looked over at your direction. You were staring out into what seemed like the far distance and I couldn't help but notice how comfortable and at ease I felt when I looked you. All the impatience to get out of the small cave just disappeared after that. I let go of my grip on the maho tap and decided against using magic.

I just wanted to stay there for a little longer.

Now as I looked back at those events, I realised that it must have been then that I really started to see you in a different light. Even if I didn't understand at that time, even if I didn't actually know what I felt really was at that time, it had to be the gentleness that radiated from you while I laid on your shoulder in the rain that had made me notice, even if I didn't know for sure…

Even if I hadn't understood then, I understand now, and I sometimes find myself wondering if you feel the same.

--End--

Thank you for reading!

I actually got the idea to write this when I watched an AMV on this pairing, and I saw the whole scene from the actual anime from when Doremi fell over the cliff to when she and Kotake got back to the campsite. (It was a very informative AMV, lol XDD). And when I saw the moment when Doremi was on Kotake's back, there was a part where it showed her face when her chin was on his shoulder, and there was this moment of silence (at least I was imagining a moment of silence), and I thought that, hey, since it wasn't obvious of when Doremi fell for Kotake, or whether or not she even harbours slight feelings for him for the matter, I thought that it would be nice if she actually felt it while she was on his back.

Erm... yeah, excuse me for my rambling. XD;;

I hope I got the small details down right (like for example the terminologies for the magical items like the 'maho tap' which I searched up for the sake of this fic. Or maybe it's called the magical tap but I decided to use the former.)

Again, thanks! -bows-


End file.
